Dragonball Z: A different timeline
by Cokusan
Summary: Future Trunks never travels back in time to stop Frieza and King Cold, how will the fighters from earth manage against this threat without Goku there yet? Alternate Universe, this will be novel lenght. R and R if you want the story to be continued.


Dragonball Z: A different timeline

Disclaimer: BLA BLA

Summary: Future Trunks never goes back in to time, what will happen?

Powerlevels:

King Cold: 13000000

Frieza: 12800000

Vegeta: 450000

Piccolo: 300000

Gohan: 150000

Krillin: 140000

Tien: 130000

Yamcha: 75000

Chaozu: 15000

Henth: 65000

Kabuko: 45000

Pack: 38000

Buru: 35000

Chapter 1: The elites

Earth's special forces where standing on the top of a large rock, in front of the rock was a large canyon. Even Vegeta was there, the only member missing was Goku.

The fighters where all looking at a ship that had just landed in the crater, it was a huge dish formed white with black spaceship. 'That's one of Frieza's ships alright.' Vegeta said.

Tien gasped. 'That power I was talking about! It just increased!' Piccolo nodded. 'I feel it too, those powerlevels are unbelievable.' He said.

The ship's cargo door slowly opened. 'There they come!' shouted Krillin. The fighters all struck their poses, preparing for a fight. Then, a group of four elite henchmen jumped out of the ship.

'Strange, I don't recognize any of them!' Vegeta shouted. The henchmen noticed the fighters on top of the rock and flew towards them. They stopped in front of earths special forces.

'Henth, I don't see any sayains, do you?' one of the henchmen asked, he had a green skin camouflaged with spots and a green mohawk sat on top of his head, he had a large muscular body.

'Those two look like sayains, don't they, Kabuko?' replied the other henchmen and he pinted at Gohan and Vegeta, called Henth, Henth looked similar to a human, but he had fire red hair and red eyes. He was smaller then the other henchmen, named Kabuko.

'I guess they do.' Kabuko replied. 'Let me scout them.' Another henchman said, he was a short yellow alien with a frog like face. He pressed a few buttons on his scouter.

'Strange, they all read five.' An alien looking very similar to Jeice, but with yellow hair laughed. 'Are these pity excuses for warriors even supposed to be a challenge?' he asked.

'Well, let's find out Buru!' shouted the yellow alien. 'Alright Pack!' replied the red alien. They flared up their aura and struck a fighting pose. 'No wait!' commanded Henth.

'Master Frieza did mention something about them able to hide their true power, be more careful!' He shouted. Vegeta grinned and slowly flew towards Pack.

'Red hairs is right, you should be more careful!' Vegeta said and he punched Pack in his stomach sending him flying into Buru. Pack shouted in intense pain as he bounced off Buru.

He managed to recover with all his effort and spat out some blood. 'Why you! Take this!' He shouted and threw a purple ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta grinned and deflected the blast with his forearm.

The blast was sent into the air and exploded. 'What? He deflected it?' Buru said in amazement. 'No way his powerlevel is five!' Vegeta grinned. He shot forward and brought his knee up in Pack's stomach.

Pack shouted as his advanced armour was pierced by the knee. He grabbed his stomach and Vegeta elbowed him on his head. Pack was sent into the ground and create a cloud of smoke while he was drilled into the ground.

Vegeta laughed as he watched Pack climb out of the crater. Pack wiped some blood of his chin. 'Pretty impressive, but I'm afraid it's not good enough to defeat Henth.' Vegeta shook his head.

'What you don't realize is that I'm only fighting at ten percent of my real power.' Pack gasped. 'That's a lie!' and he flew towards Vegeta at incredible speed.

He started to throw punches as fast as he could but Vegeta dodged them with minimal effort.

'Vegeta, enough toying around, finish him already!' shouted Piccolo.

Vegeta grinned. He dodged another punch and jabbed Pack in his face, breaking the fighters nose. Pack flipped backwards in the air shouting in pain.

Vegeta kicked Pack in the stomach, breaking a rib and sending him into a large rock, the rock collapsed as soon as Pack crashed into it and he was covered in the heap of rubble.

'Stop it! This is enough!' shouted Buru at the top of his lungs. Vegeta grinned. 'I think your right, there's no point in me spending more energy on the likes of him, Piccolo, why don't you finish him yourself?'

Piccolo growled. 'With pleasure.' The namek started powering up and a yellow aura started to surround him, the heap of rocks started to move, Pack was struggling to get out of his cell made out of prisons.

'Take this!' shouted Piccolo and he threw a powerful yellow ki-blast. The ki-blast connected with the rocks and a huge explosion followed. The shockwave of the blast was so strong managed to knock Chaozu down.

Tien bowed over his friend. 'Are you alright?' he asked. Chaozu nodded while pushing himself up. 'I've taken bigger blows, Tien.' Tien smiled and nodded. 'I guess you have.'

The cloud of smoke that was created by the blast slowly cleared up, and revealed a large crater in the ground. Pack was nowhere to be seen.

On King Cold's ship…

Frieza and King Cold where watching the fight on a screen in front of them. 'Is the one that defeated you there?' asked King Cold. 'Darn, no! but that pity little brat of his is there!' replied Frieza.

King Cold smiled and nodded. 'We will enjoy the fight, and after it's over, we will kill that kid.' Frieza nodded. 'Splendid.'

Back to the fight…

'Buru, they just defeated Pack, they are way out of your league, get out of here!' commanded Henth. Buru nodded nervously and flew away as fast as he could. 'Yamcha, follow him!' shouted Piccolo.

Yamcha nodded and flared up his aura, he jumped into the air and started chasing Buru. 'Kabuko, why don't you kill that Namek, then I'll deal with spiky over there afterwards.' Said Henth while pointing at Vegeta.

Kabuko nodded. 'Are you ready to die namek?' he asked. 'I am, I hope your ready too!'

And attacked Kabuko with a flying kick in his stomach. Kabuko's eyes bulged out of his skull when the kick hit him, and he was launched backwards.

He managed to recover and kicked up against the side of Piccolo's head. Piccolo was launched into a rock and bounced off, Kabuko immediately followed up his attack and threw an uppercut in Piccolo's stomach.

The uppercut pinned Piccolo into a wall of rock. Kabuko flew backwards a little bit and grinned. 'How does it feel to be captured in stone, like a statue?' he asked.

Piccolo opened his eyes and grinned. He shouted and used an energy burst to destroy the rock surrounding him. 'Was that all you got? Because you'll have to do better then that! I hardly even felt it.' he shouted.

Kabuko gasped and stared at Piccolo in disbelief. 'No way you took those attacks without even getting a scratch on you!' Piccolo grinned. 'Isn't it obvious that I did?' he said.

Piccolo charged at Kabuko with a powerful punch, Kabuko managed to catch the fist with both hands. Piccolo grinned and punched Kabuko on the chin with his free hand.

Blood flew out of Kabuko's mouth and he let go of Piccolo's fist. He flipped backwards and wiped some blood of his chin. 'Okay, your stronger then me I'll give you that, but are you stronger then me?' Kabuko asked while grinning confidently.

He shouted and flew towards Piccolo, moving incredibly fast. He threw a punch at top speed and immediately followed it up with a top speed kick. He was amazed to see that Piccolo managed to block both attacks.

He growled in frustration and started to throw combinations at top speed which only made him more frustrated, since they where all blocked. Then, finally, he managed to hit Piccolo with a quick, but not so powerful jab on the chin.

Piccolo took the blow without even flinching. 'This is it! I'm out of here!' Kabuko shouted and he turned around and flew away as fast as he could.

Piccolo grinned and stretched out his right arm. He managed to grab Kabuko by his ankle and stopped him in his tracks. He pulled his arm back, pulling Kabuko with it.

Kabuko screamed in fear. Piccolo's arm was now back at it's normal size and he was holding Kabuko upside down, by his ankle. 'Let me go you monster!' shouted Kabuko, fearing for his life.

Piccolo grinned. He threw Kabuko up into the air and fired a beam of energy right behind him. The beam connected with Kabuko and exploded, blowing the henchman to bits.

Henth couldn't believe his eyes, the two top members of the best fighting squad in the universe after the Ginyu force has been killed within minutes.

'What the hell are you?' Vegeta grinned. 'I'm Vegeta prince of sayains, remember me when you go to hell!' He pointed his flat hand at the red haired henchman.

Henth knew that Vegeta was charging up an attack, he charged at the sayain prince with a flying kick, but he was already too late. 'Big bang!' shouted Vegeta, and an orb of yellow energy flew towards Henth.

It exploded as soon as it connected with Henth killing him instantly.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the fight…

Yamcha had managed to catch up Buru by now and he started flying above the red henchman. 'Get away from me!' shouted Buru. 'Not a chance!' replied Yamcha and he hammer smashed down.

Buru was hit on the back of his head and was sent into the ground. He was drilled into the ground at impact. Yamcha grinned, he was proud of his new strength.

Buru spat out some blood and managed to push himself up. 'Was that all you got? Take a taste of this!' he shouted and he put all of his power in a huge beam.

The beam hit Yamcha in his stomach and launched him into the sky. He shouted in pain but eventually managed to roll away from the beam, just in time because it exploded a few seconds later.

Yamcha ripped his damaged gi apart and threw it away, he rubbed his stomach, which had a large wound on it. 'You! Take this!' He got in the starting pose of the kamehameha.

'KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!' The orb between his hands turned into a blue beam of pure energy and shot down with incredible speed.

Buru looked up and crossed his arms over each other, in an attempt to block the blast, but it went straight through his defence and incinerated him. Yamcha grinned and he started flying back towards King Cold's ship.

King Cold's ship…

'Impressive, my top henchmen didn't last more then a few minutes against them, I doubt Buru is alive either. I think it's time for us to come out and play.' Said King Cold and he stood up.

Frieza followed his father's example and they walked out of the ship through the cargo door.

'It's Frieza!' shouted Vegeta. 'Hello to you to little monkey, it's time to play.' Said Frieza and he burst out in laughter.


End file.
